The present invention relates to a method of winding webs of cellulose on core tubes and to a two-drum winding machine with means of carrying out the method.
It has previously been common when changing rolls to separate the cellulose web manually with a knife transverse to the direction in which it travels at a point between the core tube and the roll with the web partly looped around the core tube once a fresh core tube has been positioned in the drum bed. This is very difficult and requires a comparatively long time. Downtime during the change of rolls has regularly been longer than winding time, which is comparatively short because of the great strength of the cellulose web.